lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Vole parla?
http://laforodelfn.phpbb3now.com/ Ci vole parla en LFN sur cualce cosa? ~Carlo~ (talk) *On pote parla asi, ma ance on pote parla en Facebook asi: https://www.facebook.com/groups/2557990156/ Guido (talk) :*Me comprende lo, ma me foro un loca diferente…un forma diferente. Ance, en me loca de labora me no pote visita FB. Plu me no gusta FB car persones no parla a los mesma frecuente tan multe como publica pitures de gatos. :*En me foro on pote discute tota ce on pote discute en FB, ma la forma es plu intendente e es plu spasio con min “ruido”. :*Si no person vole parla en me foro es oce, ma perce no ave multe locas de LFN? Perce no sperde LFN a cada parte de la ueb?~Carlo~ (talk) A La Foro nos no sola discute como usa LFN...nos usa lo discute cada tema. La razona esta lingua esiste es per parla...no sola per developa. ~Carlo~ (talk) Do es me amis? ~Carlo~ (talk) Perce nun es ala fa discutes? ~Carlo~ (talk) ---- It's very sad...the only new sign-ups we've had recently are spambots...none of the registered users are bothering to post. It should be known that using LFN to discuss other things besides just LFN would greatly expand the popularity of the language, as well as increase knowledge of and ease with the language itself. es tan triste... ~Carlo~ (talk) So sorry, Carlo. I myself don't have enough time or energy for more that I already do, and I imagine that is true for some others as well. You are right, though - it is "tan triste". We are not quite popular enough at this point. But thanks very much for trying! jorj Alo carlo! Me ia atenta alga veses enscrive a la foro me no ia susede... Patric Atenta denova! ~Carlo~ (talk) Ai ! Me ia no susede denova... Patric I figured out the issue. There were user permission problems. They are fized now. Everyone should be able to come and post. ~Carlo~ (talk) Oce. Me va atenta. Patric All I seem to be getting these days is emails to activate spambot accounts. Without activity I may just close the board as it seems to be exceedingly more trouble than it is worth. ~Carlo~ (talk) Hello all. I registered on the boards (la Foro). I don't know why but it refused my hotmail adress and i had to enter another one. Alo! Ce on ta fa ? Yahoogroups es un deserto, la foro de Carlo no funsiona, la vici no es un foro, la otra foros de lingua aidante no aseta elefen... Sola resta me foro "brovreiz,paysbreton/foro.latino/elefen"... Entretempo me dedica me a la vocabulo de me yolik... Patric Sorry, in english again. I'd just like to know which tag is better on Twitter (or any other social pages using them, like Reddit, Wordpress, Tumbler etc...) ? #elefen ? (that's the one i used for my first tweet in Lingua Franca Nova) #lfn ? #linguafrancanova ? (@doinsk) Can someone answer concerning the # subject please ? *I suggest #elefen. But you're probably the first person to use a hashtag for Lingua Franca Nova, so you get to pick. Simon La Foro is functioning again. Hotmail has too many spammers. I will need to activate your account before you can post, but feel free to register. ~Carlo~ (talk) ---- The old forum was compromised because of the host being hacked. I have started a new one. I hope that all who read this will join. http://laforodeelefen.lefora.com/ ~Carlo~ (talk) (sorry for English) *@doinsk - Me usa la eticeta (tag) #elefen en Twitter e Facebook. Ivan (talk)